1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic and/or dermatological lotion comprising an aqueous phase and a powdered phase, the powdered phase comprising at least one active powder and hollow particles based on at least one acrylic or methacrylic polymer or copolymer, and the use of the said lotion in caring for, cleaning, removing make-up from and/or coloring the skin, mucous membranes and/or scalp.
The present invention also relates to the use of hollow particles based on at least one acrylic or methacrylic polymer or copolymer in a cosmetic and/or dermatological lotion comprising an aqueous phase and a powdered phase comprising at least one active powder for preventing the powdered phase from becoming clogged and for conferring, on the lotion, softness on application on the skin, mucous membranes and/or scalp.
2. Discussion of the Background
Cleaning of the skin is very important in caring for the face. Cleaning should be as effective as possible because fatty residues, such as excess sebum, residues from cosmetic and/or dermatological products used daily and make-up products, in particular waterproof products, accumulate in the skin folds and at the surface of the skin and can block the pores of the skin and lead to the appearance of spots. Poor quality cleaning or make-up removal is often responsible, among other causative factors, for a muddy complexion.
The use is known, in the field of caring for, cleaning and removing make-up from human skin, of powdered lotions or tonics, that is to say compositions comprising two phases: an aqueous phase, optionally with alcohol added, and a phase composed of an active powder, that is to say a powder which is effective with regard to the skin, for example in terms of removing sebum or of having a mattifying effect. In the bottle, these two phases are separated when the product is at rest and they must be mixed at the time of use by agitating. After standing for a few hours, they again separate into two phases, resuming their original condition.
JP 9-48721 discloses a lotion comprising an aqueous/ethanolic phase and a porous or water-absorbing powder, such as starch powder or silicic acid anhydride powder. These lotions can be us ed to remove excess sebum from the skin and to absorb dirt.
However, the use of a powdered lotion may have disadvantages. This is because the separation by settling after use is often lengthy and incomplete, the consequence of which is that the aqueous or aqueous/alcoholic phase is not clear and therefore has an appearance which causes a potential user to reject the product. In addition, the powdered phase has a tendency to become clogged at the bottom of the bottle and t o form a "cake", which often makes it difficult to resuspend the powder during use.
The addition of silica is known in order to limit this clogging effect. However, the addition of silica has the disadvantage of giving a rough nature to the lotion, which is unpleasant for the user.
The need therefore remains for a powdered lotion which does not have the disadvantages of the compositions described above and which in, particular, has a powdered phase which does not become clogged, while being soft on application.